Don't You Remember?
by girlonfyre
Summary: When the Wasabi Warrios go to Tennessee for a competition, they meet a girl who may change them all forever.
1. Big News

**(A/N: Hey people of the fanfiction world! This is my first official fanfic! So…..it's probably REALLY, REALLY HORRIBLE! (Little too perky…) Anyway, I was planning to start out with an auslly fanfiction, but I started reading all these kick fanfics, and in my opinion, there's a way better storyline that we can build on! I just started getting obsessed with Kickin' It for 4 reasons really….**

**1. I do martial arts.**

**2. It is so funny!**

**3. Leo Howard is INSANELY CUTE. **

**4. Kick….duh….**

**So there's my rant. This fanfic is probably going to have kick….spread out. It's not really focused on it, but don't worry kick-shippers…it will be there. K…Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: This hurts me to say this, but I do not own Kickin' It. **

Jack's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP! My alarm clock chirps, way too perky-sounding seeing that it is 6 in the morning. I flounder around in the bedsheets, trying to untangle myself after slamming my alarm clock so hard that it finally shut up for, well, maybe forever. I glance at my calendar, to see the date, only to notice that it is…Saturday?! "Ugh." I groan, unhappy that my alarm clock blasting me awake had not been necessary.

Suddenly, the beeping noise interrupts the silence again. "I thought I shut you up already." I mumble as I turn to hit it AGAIN, but I find that the sound is coming from my iPhone. It's an 'urgent' text from Rudy. The message isn't long, so I can read the entire text in the preview. It reads, "Meet me at the dojo in 10 minutes." Rudy sent the text to the entire crew, even Kim, so it must be important. I grab the t-shirt that is hanging on the back of my door and throw on a pair of jeans. "I'm going to the dojo, Mom!" I shout as I grab an apple and run out the door.

As I make my way over to the Bobby Wasabi dojo on my skateboard, a petite, blond girl runs in from of me. She smirks as I stop and she grabs my skateboard. "Kim!" I yell as I chase her. When we reach the area right outside the dojo, she plops down on the bench, sticks out her bottom lip, and pouts as she says, "Does wittle Jackie want his skateboard back?"

I follow her lead and nod while pulling off a puppy dog face. She smirks.

"Well, come and get it then!" she yells before turning on her heel and dashing into the dojo.

"Kim," I whine, "give me my skateboard back." The blond rolls her eyes.

"Fine." She finally gives in. She steps forward and holds it out. I reach forward to snatch the board but as soon as my fingers brush the wood, Kim grasps my bicep and flips me. She leans over me, and I can smell her perfume. I inhale the lovely scent.

"Here you go." She says, handing me my board. I snatch it away before she can try anything else. I haul myself up and tuck my skateboard into the locker.

"Hey guys," Eddie says as he walks inside the building. Jerry and Milton follow him in. I steal a glance at Kim. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she's leaning casually against the wall. Kim meets my gaze and smiles. Not a smirk or a goofy grin. A real, genuine smile. I return the expression. She looks so pretty when she smiles like that….ugh, Jack, shut up. I grimace.

"We got Rudy's text." Milton says, interrupting my thoughts. I nod.

"What do you think is so important that we had to come at 6:10 in the morning?" Kim inquires, yawning. I see Eddie shrug.

"I don't know, but it better be swasome. I was sleeping, yo!" Jerry exclaims. I roll my eyes at his trivial complaint.

"Jerry, it's definitely important. I mean, we all know how Rudy needs his 'beauty sleep'. " Kim says, making air quotes. I laugh.

"Yeah, he gets really cranky when he doesn't get enough…Oh, hey Rudy." I say nervously.

Kim glances over at me and mouths, "Good save, Brewer." I grin nervously and make a thumbs-up sign.

"Sorry, I'm a little late, guys." Rudy apologizes.

"Actually, you're right on time, Rudy." Milton replies.

Rudy looks down at his watch and growls. "Darn my timely fashion!" He exclaims.

Jerry raises and eyebrow in inquiry which makes me jealous instantly because I cannot do that. When I try, I always end up looking sardonic or surprised instead of sarcastic. Rudy reads Jerry's contorted expression and responds, "I'm trying to go for the whole 'fashionably late' style."

"Ooooookkk." Jerry replies in a sarcastic yeah-that-totally-makes-sense tone of voice.

"Anyway, what's the big news?" Kim questions, refolding her arms.

Rudy exhales sharply.

"We're going to Tennessee."


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

**(A/N: Hey people of the fanfiction world! I have gifted you with me posting the next chapter, earlier than I was going to! I know the first chapter was kinda boring, but I cannot explain in words how much fun I had writing that kick scene. Plus, you know first chappies, they're very...introductory. Now, I'm gonna add some suspense! Enjoy my lovelies!**

**Me: Alright, time for the disclaimer. *sigh***

**Jack: What's wrong?**

**Me: It's time for the disclaimer...**

**Jack: Oh. Jerry!**

**Jerry: Hey guys, what it do?**

**Jack:You can do the disclaimer.**

**Jerry: WHOOOOO! Cat doesn't own Kickin It'!**

**Now for the story!**

Kim's POV

"What!?" We all shout simultaneously.

"Yeah." Rudy replies casually. "We got accepted to compete in a tournament. All 5 of ou get to compete."

"Even me?" Eddie and Milton ask at the same time.

Rudy furros his brow: "Did I not say ALL 5 OF YOU?"

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton exclaims joyously.

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Wellllll..." Rudy starts with a high-pitched voice.

"Rudy..." I warn

"That was an extremely long well..." Jack adds, sounding doubtful. I meet his faze and we excahnge a nervous glance.

"Rudy. When. Do. We. Leave?" Jerry repeats.

"We may or may not be leaving tomorrow..." Rudy rushes. My eys widen.

"Tomorrow?" I yell. "How long have you known about this, Rudy?"

He shrugs. "It just came yesterday night."

I exhale deeply, calming myself. "Please tell me that you have the plane tickets."

Rudy grins. "I do." He hands us each a ticket. "Here's your ticket to Nashville. Be at the dojo by 7 so we can drive to the airport."

Jack smiles and asks, "Where are we staying?"

Rudy's grin gets even wider, if that's even possible. "All the kids competing and their sensei's get to stay in the Gaylord Opryland Resort!

"No way!" I exclaim.

"The Gaylord Opryland Resort is one of the biggest hotels in the world!" Milton adds.

"This is gonna be sweet, yo! I mean, hotel rooms, room service, and karate chicks!" Jerry chimes in.

Eddie turns and stares at Jerry. "Please, Jerry. We all know that I'm the playa'." He tugs on the side of his jacket.

"No, you're not, Eddie." Jack admits simply.

Rudy rolls his eyes. "Jack, you'll be sharing a room with Jerry. Milton will be with Eddie. And Kim is with a girl from a different dojo named Sam."

I see something flash in Jack's eyes as Rudy says Sam's name. I squint to try and figure out what it is and what it means, but it is gone as soon as it comes. I shake my head. Focus, Kim.

"We'll be there for a week so...pack well! Now go pack!" Rudy shoos us.

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton run out, excited, but Jack and I saunter out. He is still a little dazed.

"Uh...Jack?" I ask, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?" he blurts out, snapping back into reality.

"Your skateboard?" I remind him. He shakes his head.

"Oh, right." Jack scrambles back inside to grab his board out of the locker and then catches up with me.

"Alright," I declare, "What's up with you?" I sit down on one of the cold benches, grab Jack's wrist, and pill him onto the bench too.

"What?" He asks. I roll my eys.

"Jack, I know you better than anyone else, and I can tell something is up. You seem like something was bothering you. What's up?"

"It was nothing. Just got a chill for a second."

I can tell Jack is lying, but he obviously doesn't want to talk about it.

"Okay," I breathe, "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I want to remind him. He nods.

"I know."

"Well, I gotta go pack. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He answers, still sounding distracted.

I purse my lips as I walk away and I swear I hear him mumble,

"I wonder."

**(A/N: Chapter 2! Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update, promise! Shoutouts to Babbity and KarateGirl77! Thanks a million for reviewing!**

**Sing like no one's listening**

**Write what you feel inside**

**Live life the the fullest**

**Believe in faries**

**Eat candy.**

**'Till next time my amazing readers!**

**~Cat)**


	3. Inner Battles

**(A/N: Hey people of the fanfiction world! I'm back! Kay, so it took me a little while to write chapter 3 cause it is SO DEEP, YO! THIS IS GONNA BE SWASOME! Anyway, Feel free to read and review and follow and review and favorite and REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU SO MUCH IF YOU REVIEW AND...the more reviews, the faster I update. Obviously, because I feel like I have a reason to work on my swag fanfic...k I'm blabbing. Enjoy the story!)**

**Me: *On phone* Oh, hey Kim. Hold on one second I have to do this stinkin' disclaimer. *sniffles***

**Kim: I'll do it for you...put me on speaker...**

**Me: Really?**

**Kim: Yup. *puts on speaker* Cat doesn't own Kickin' it.**

**Enjoy!**

Jack's POV

Seeing that we are leaving tomorrow, Mom takes the news pretty well. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom to pieces, but she doesn't do well with last minute things. Expecially when it's as big as this.

"A week! And you just found out?!" Mom shouts.

"Mom, Rudy just found out last night." I explain calmly.

"And yet they expect me to let you go?"

"Everything has already been taken care of. Tickets, hotel, food, everything. All I need to do is pack. Please, mom? I need to compete and help out! Please!" I literally am on my knees. Mom looks down and me and sighs.

"Mom, Rudy will be there watching us. And, I promise I'll call you every single night." I add.

Mom still looks hesitant. "Fine," she breathes. I glance up at her with hopeful eyes.

"But, you better call us EVERY NIGHT. And, you HAVE to do one other things."

"Yes? Anything." I plead.

She smirks. "You have to win."

I break into a broad grin. "Thanks!" I shout as I scamper up the stairs.

** - Time Skip -**

After spending a couple hours debating and packing, I am exhausted. I drag myself over to my bed and sprawl out on it. My mind wanders back to this morning. Back to Kim. Back to...her. Sam. Could it really be her? My Sam?

_That was almost 2 years ago, Jack. _A voice in my brain comments.

_Plus, you like Kim now..._ Another one adds.

"What?!" I exclaim. My eyes widen. Did I really just say that out loud?

_What!?_ I repeat, this time in my head. _No, I don't._

Both of the inner voices sigh.

_You're right, _one starts, _you don't like Kim..._

_You looooooove her! _The other one finishes.

_No, I-_ I am about to retort, but I stop myself. Do I like Kim? I start to ponder. I'm not completely sure what the answer is anymore. I shake my head, as if the voices will evaporate if I do. Surprisingly, they disappear, leaving me in silence to wonder about Kim and Sam.

I look down at my wrist and twist the bracelet back and forth. The one I never take off. The one I haven't taken off for almost 2 years. Not since she gave it to me. Sam.

I remember how much time she spent on it, showing me every step of the weaving. I drift back to the time when she gave me some string and put her hands around mine, while guiding my hands. I think back to the time when she asked to spar me. She made sure that I didn't throw the match or go easy on her. I won, but she just grinned and said, "Can you help me with the twist kick?" I laugh at the memory. Then, my mind flies to the moments where she was always bullied. When I was by her side, she wasn't afraid. When I asked her how she was never hurt by their words, she answered, "I never said it didn't hurt. I just didn't let it show. You can't ever cry in front of other people, Jack; it makes you look weak." I still follow her motto today. I haven't cried in front of anyone. You cry when you're alone. Sam was right, it makes you look so much stronger than you really are inside. I press my lips together. Then, I remember one last thing. How whenever someone called her Samantha or Sammy, she lashed out on them. Her wrath was terrifying. She had perfected "the death glare" in middle school.

Actually, when I thought about it, she reminded me a lot of...Kim.

_If it is her, they will get along just fine, _I think. I smile and rest my head upon the soft pillow. I turn the bracelet over and trace the two words written in faded black sharpie.

_Love, Sam._

I smile and drift into a deep slumber, my head filled ith thoughts of Kim and Sam.

**(A/N: Chappie 3! This one was a little longer than the last two, and I revealed a little about Sam! Y'all are probably wondering who Sam really is now...you will find out later! Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I will write faster when I have encouragement *cough* reviews *cough* **

**'Till chapter 4 my fabulous readers!**

**Cat out!)**


	4. Fun and Games

**(A/N: Hey people of the the fanfiction world!**

**Cat is back!**

**So...kick shippers will love, love, LOVE this chapter. Pinky promise! I really want to get to it so prepare yourself for an author's note at the end! Kay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it. I do however, own Sam.)**

Kim's POV

After a restless night, I drag myself down to the Bobby Wasabi dojo at 6:30 a.m. I had been thinking about Jack's weird reactions and how distracted he was.

_Did he know Sam?_ I ponder, _Or did he just use to know someone named Sam?_

I shake my head and pull my bag inside.

_Might as well practice._ I think, sauntering towards the dummy.

Punch. Kick. Jab.

Punch. Kick. Jab.

_What does he know?_

Punch. Kick. Jab.

Punch. Kick. Jab.

_Was it something I said?_

Punch. Kick. Jab.

Punch. Kick. Jab.

_Sam is my roommate; I can talk to her then._

I stop the pattern and roundkick the dummy in the head. "Ha!" I grunt as I strike it once more. Then, I pull my leg up and axe kick down on the head. My flexibility from cheerleading helps with this. My workout keeps going. I throw a couple punches, bash the stuffed head with a twist kick, and practice some elbow strikes. "Hiya!" I yell as my elbow collides with the fabric.

"You know," a voice behind me starts," You don't have to take out your anger on the poor dummy."

"Would you rather me take it out on you, Brewer?" I retort as I spin on my heel to face him.

Jack narrows his eyes. "You okay?"

A sigh escapes from my mouth. "Yeah, I just...couldn't sleep. I was thinking. You know, trying to clear my mind."

He nods understandingly. "You wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head. "No, it's alright."

I exhale and set myself down on the mats. Jack does the same. I keep my eyes toward the ground, plyaing with my fingers.

"So..." I ask. "Are you excited?"

He grins but then purses his lips into a straight line. "No, it sounds awfully boring..." The brown-haired boy recites, mimicking the kids from Swathmore Academy. I roll my eyes and Jack pulls on his grin again. "Yeah, I'm excited!"

I smile and focus on my hands again. Jack's hand settles on top of mine for a second, but he pulls it away as I look up at him.

"I'm bored." He complains. "Wanna play a game?"

"What gmae?" I ask.

"Um...how about I'll ask you a question, and you answer truthfully. Then, you can ask me one." I nod. This is the perfect time to find out if Jack has the same feeling for me as I have for him.

"You go first." I encourage. He twists his mouth into a tight smirk as he thinks. "Uh...What's your secret guilty pleasure?"

_Thinking about you_, I think. Well, I can't say that. I choose a different one, one that I haven't told anyone about.

"Eating a lot of junk food." I blurt out, a red blush of embarrassment creeping into my cheeks. Jack frowns at me instead of laughing, which was what I expected him to do.

"Kim, you're not worried about your weight, are you?" He inquires, carefully choosing his words.

I stare at the ground, guilty. I don't answer, but he understands.

"Kim, you're beautiful the way you are." He tilts my head up, forcing me to look into his eyes. His words ricochet around my head. _Beautiful. _A small smile creeps onto my lips.

"My turn..."I stammer, my voice barely above a whisper. He smiles.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, trying to think of a good question.

"What are you most afraid of?" Jack purses his lips, deep in thought.

"I'm afraid of losing the people I love. My family, the gang, you..." A suttle smile settles on my and his face.

"My turn." Jack comments. "What do you like least about yourself?"

_How madly in love I am with you, _I think.

"My quick temper." I answer. "I think people don't like me because of it." I frown deeply, but Jack starts grinning a really goofy grin.

"I think it's cute when you're angry. That is, when I'm not the one you're angry with." Jack comments, earning a playful punch to the arm from me.

"What's your biggest pet peeve?" I inquire.

"When people ruffle my beautiful, bouncy hair..."

"What, like this?" I reach up and ruffle his hair with my hand.

"Kim!" He yells. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

I bounce up and dash around the dojo as Jack tries to catch me. Finally, he does and takles me. We both crash to the ground laughing. Wesit up once we've calmed down and start our game again.

"What do you love most about me?" Jack questions, smirking.

I shoot him an are-you-serious look. He just grins.

"You can't choose, can you?" He adds, waggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"How you're not afraid to stand up for others." I notice Jack glance down at the bracelet he never takes off quickly before looking back up. We're silent until I ask my question.

"Jack, who do you like?"

He opens his mouth to answer just as I hear, "This is total swag, yo!" and the entire gang burst through the doors, cutting Jack off before he can reply.

_Crap! _I exclaim inside my head. _I was so close!_

"Hey guys, what it do?" Jerry says nonchalantly.

Jack and I look away. Our moment had been ruined.

"I'm sorry, were we interrupting something?" Rudy adds.

Jack answers before I can respond. "Nah," he says as he stands up, brushing off his pants. "We were just waiting for you guys." Jack offers his hand and pulls me up.

"So, are you ready to go, Rudy?" I inquire. Rudy nods.

"Here are your tickets, before I forget." Rudy hands out our airline tickets. Jack and I immeadiately check to see if we are by each other. Turns out, we are right next to each other. We both grin.

"Let's go!" Rudy chimes. I grab my bag and walk out, leaving all my doubts behind.

**(A/N: Chappie 4! I hope y'all enjoyed your MAJOR KICK MOMENTS! I know I enjoyed writing them, haha. **

**Anyway, if you didn't know already, I am a 2nd degree black belt in Taekwondo, so that's why I know all these weird moves like a twist kick. It's not what it sounds like. Anyway, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I spent 3 freaking days writing this chapter and perfecting it. Give me some incentive to keep writing the next one...ehh?**

**Till next time my fabu readers!**

**Cat is out!)**


	5. A Long Ride

**Hey people of the fanfiction world! Cat is back! Didn't expect to see me so soon, huh? **  
**Anyway, the last chapter I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped to get. But, I still love you guys, don't worry. Here's the deal...**

**10 REVIEWS= CHAPTER 6 POSTED BY TUESDAY.**

**If you guys can't handle this (which I know you can...) Then, you're just gonna have to wait a couple days for the next chappie, which I know y'all don't want to do so...REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: We swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be honest, and loyal, and never say die. WASABI!**

**Me: Well, since I can't lie...I guess I don't own Kickin' it.**

**Now for the story!**

Jack's POV

The car ride to the airport seems like it's interminable. Never-ending. Going on for eternity. Well, you get the point. There's not enough room for the 6 of us and the air-conditioning is broken on this beautiful 96 degree Fahrenheit day. Lovely. I'm also squished between Kim and Jerry. Kim isn't a bad thing, but Jerry smells like he hasn't showered in a week.

"Are we almost there, Rudy? I can barely breathe it's so cramped in here." Kim complains.

"Yeah, yeah." Rudy replies, waving his hand.

I'm really upset with the guys. Their timing was real off. I was about to tell Kim that I had a crush and her and find out if she felt the same when they had to butt in. I mean, she probably doesn't. And, she deserves a better guy than me. But still, it would have been nice to find out from Kim. I sigh and glance at Kim. She looks a little down. I wonder if she's disappointed about the bust of a chance too.

"Eddie, get off me!" Milton exclaims, trying to push Eddie.

"I can't, dude! There's no space!" Eddie retorts.

Then, something warm settles on my shoulder. I look to see what it is. Kim has dozed off, her head resting on my shoulder. She shivers, so I brush a couple stray hairs out of her face and snake my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. The guys are all busy arguing so they don't notice. I lean my head against hers, bracing myself for an interminable trip, but instead, I drift into a deep slumber.

Kim's POV

I awake to the sound of Jerry, Eddie, and Milton bickering.

_I must have dozed off, _I think. Something tightens around my waist and I glance down to see what it is. It's an arm. It's _Jack's _arm. In fact, my head is on his shoulder and his head is resting upon mine. I attempt to squirm out of his iron grip, but it only tightens. To keep from possibly suffocating, I stop struggling and rest my head upon his shoulder again, and enjoy the warmth he gives off. Naturally, it's only a matter of time before something ruins the moment. It happens to be our arrival.

"We're here!" Rudy pratically screams at the top of his lungs. Jack jerks awake and his head shoots up. I lift mine from his shoulder and we look at each other. Staring right into each other's eyes. We're centimeters away, but I just stay in that position, gazing into those beautiful brown eyes that a girl could just melt when looking at. When I snap out of the trance, a blush creeps into my cheeks as I realize that he still has his arm tightly wrapped around my waist. I look down and he pulls his arm away, still smiling. I break our so called stare-down and reach for the door handle, opening the car door. Jack steps out first and holds the door open for me. I grin at him as I step out of the very small car.

As we make our way across the airport and through security, the tension between Jack and me remains unloosened in any way.  
_I'll figure things out on the plane with him._ I decide.

Finally, it is announced that we can begin to board the plane. Jack and I saunter onto the plane and find our seats. Then, we try to put our luggage away in the small cubbies above the seats. I'm not very tall so I struggle to push my suitcase into the slot. I loose my grip and the suitcase almost falls on me. Thankfully, Jack grabs it and forces it into the cubby, shutting the door. Stupid hero complex.

Once we are all seated, I turn to Jack, wanting to talk. "Alright, Jack. Let's not make this awkward or anything."

Jack just nods and smiles at me. "I didn't realize it was awkward."

I snort. "Please, the tension between us was thicker than Jerry's skull." Jack chuckles at my mean, yet accurate statement.

"So..." I start, trying to change the subject. "Have you ever been on a plane before?

Jack nods. "Yeah. You?"

I glance around nervously. "No." Jack chuckles and takes my hand.

"Don't worry, Kim. It's only a couple hours to Nashville. And then we can go check out the hotel. Look at some of these pictures!" Jack exclaimed, scrolling down some photos on his phone. **(A/N: If y'all haven't seen the inside of the Gaylord Opryland Resort, go on google images and find some pictures. Seriously, it is so awesome. I've been inside.)**

"Wow." I marvel. "That's...beautiful." I say, searching for just the right word. He nods, releasing my hand.

"I still can't believe we're staying there. For free!" He exclaims. I grin and my mind wanders back to my roommate. Sam.

"I can't wait to meet my roommate." I add, trying to examine Jack's reaction of the topic being brought up. He just smiles and turns to face me. "I wonder if she'll be anything like me? As long as she's not another Donna Tobin." I shudder in disgust at the name.

Jack just smirks. "A Donna Tobin who does karate. That just doesn't sound right." I try to picture Donna in a gi, but I start laughing at the sight of it. It's all wrong.

"You're right." I reply.

The rest of the plane ride goes smoothly, and soon they announce that we are landing soon and to buckle our seat belt. I sigh and push my tray table up, latching it to the seat. Jack has drifted to sleep, so I shake him in an attempt to wake him. "Jack. Jack." His eyelids flutter. "Yeah?" He asks groggily. "We're landing." Jack opens his eyes and sits up.

"How long was I out?" He questions.

"Only an hour or so."

"Did you fall asleep at all."

"Nope." I respond, popping the 'p'. A sigh escapes his mouth and he looks down. The teenage boy grabs a piece of gum and starts chewing on it, trying to ease the headache he will recieve as the the plane decreases height. Finally, the plane touches the ground and all the passengers are allowed to leave the aircraft. Jack and I saunter out, side by side, and meet the Wasabi Warriors inside the crowded airport. The air smells of various fast food restaurants, causing my stomach to grumble hungrily. My throat is parched and I stop at a waterfountain as we walk down the halls of the large airport. Outside, there is a limousine waiting for us.

"Talk about service." I mutter sarcastically, making Jack chuckle silently. I load myself and my suitcase into the sleek black car and examine all our surroundings as we drive. There are various motels, hotels, and even camping grounds scattered around Nashville.

"Music City. The home of country music." Jack recites, marveling at the sights as I do.

"Yeah." I mutter, too in awe to say anything else. The city is beautiful and the sky is a cloudless light blue. I smile at the sight of it all.

"We're here!" Rudy shrieks, sounding very perky. His cries disturb my reverie and I climb out of the car. My mouth falls agape at the large building.

"Wow." I whisper. Jack's eyes are wide too. We both stare at the welcoming building.

The inside is even more grand. Huge trees have been planted and water fountains are scattered across the gargantuan hotel. The calming sound of a waterfall fills my ears, and a calm feeling comes over me. The lighting is made cleverly. It almost seems like an illusion.

"Well, I'm off to find my room. See ya!" I exclaim as I take off. Instead of going straight to my room, I stroll casually across the beautiful landscaping utterly in awe of it all. After about a half an hour of moseying around the place, I go to my room. Room 1425. Wow, there must be a lot of rooms.

I use my key to unlock the door and open it to find another girl with chocolate brown hair that flows a couple inches past her shoulders and eyes that are a deep brown. She wearing a floral top with colored jeans that hug her legs. In fact, she's very skinny. The girl turns and smiles at me and I notice that she still has braces on, an usual sight to see when you're 15. I can only think of one thing to say as she stares at me with big brown eyes.

"You must be Sam?"

**(A/N: Dun, dun, dun, dun. Haha...CLIFFIE! Y'all probably hate me. But, if you read the A/N at the top then you will see my deal and be happy. Kapiesh? (I think that's how u spell it...) **

**Remember,**

**10 REVIEWS= NEXT CHAPTER POSTED BY TUESDAY!**

**Cat out!)**


	6. Roommates and Dates

**(A/N: Hey people of the fanfiction world! ****The swagmaster**** is back!**

**So...y'all didn't reach 10 reviews, we only got 5. C'mon y'all! Can we try for at least 8 next time?**

**Anyway...Did you see Glove Hurts? There was no kick. Nothing! Nada! Zilch! ARRRRGGHHHH!**

**Kim wasn't even in the episode! Like, WHAT THE HECK?! *sigh***

**Back to the story...y'all who want to know Sam (which is all of you, duh...) are going to love this chapter. LOVE!**

**K..leggo!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Script writer, since you most rudely disappointed me with that last episode, you do it.**

**Random script guy: Cat doesn't own Kickin' It.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**_Last time on Don't You Remember?_**

_"Well, I'm off to find my room. See ya!" I exclaim as I take off. Instead of going straight to my room, I stroll casually across the beautiful landscaping utterly in awe of it all. After about a half an hour of moseying around the place, I go to my room. Room 1425. Wow, there must be a lot of rooms._

_I use my key to unlock the door and open it to find another girl with chocolate brown hair that flows a couple inches past her shoulders and eyes that are a deep brown. She wearing a floral top with colored jeans that hug her legs. In fact, she's very skinny. The girl turns and smiles at me and I notice that she still has braces on, an usual sight to see when you're 15. I can only think of one thing to say as she stares at me with big brown eyes._

_"You must be Sam?"_

* * *

Kim's POV

The brown-eyed girl just smiles at me.

"That's me. You're Kim, right?"

I just nod at her. She smiles one last time before turning aback to her suitcase.

"Sorry if it all seems sudden." Sam apologizes. "You weren't here yet so I just took this one." She motions to her bed.

"Oh, good." I joke. "I thought you did some Brazilian voodoo on this one." Sam laughs.

"Not me. It was my imaginary friend Spencer. He's a cow." Sam retorts. I just grin.

"Imaginary?" I ask sarcastically.

She shushes me frantically. "Shhhhh. He doesn't know yet!" She sticks to character for a moment, but then bursts out laughing, not being able to hold it in anymore. I join in her fit of laughter.

"I like you." She states simply. I grin at her. "I like you too." We both turn back to our stuff and continue unpacking.

Sam loads the last pile of clothes into the drawers and plops down on the bed right beside me.

"Finished." She announces.

I smile. "Same."

"Yaknowww, we should go explore. This place is humongous!" Sam grins broadly at me.

"Let's go." I agree.

* * *

Sam and I make our way through the gargantuan hotel, marveling at the fantastic plants and man-made waterfalls.

"This is so beautiful." Sam gushes. I just nod, too in awe to say anything. The landscaping looked nice in the pictures Jack showed me, but in real life, it is marvelous.

Naturally, to ruin the moments in awe of our surroundings, my stomach decides to make whale noises. Sam smirks.

"Hungry?" I laugh.

"Just a little." She smiles.

"We can grab a bite to eat. The hard part is choosing which restaurant to eat at."

"Yeah, really. I'm gonna go find a bathroom and I'll be right back. Then, we can go grab some food."

Sam nods. "I'll stay here."

"Cool." I turn and start to look for a bathroom, glad that Sam and I are getting along.

* * *

Jerry's POV

"Yo, man. I'm gonna go check out the plants." I announce.

"I'll catch up with you later, Jerry." Jack answers, not even looking up from his phone.

I smile and walk out the door. "Everything is so swasome!" I turn to walk a different way but I spot a pretty brown-haired girl by one of the waterfalls. Her shiny straight hair falls a couple inches past her shoulders and her brown eyes are very pretty. I smirk.

"Swasomer." I smoothly walk/dance over to her and stop to rest my elbow on the rock balcony.

"What it do, girl?" The girl smirks.

"Just checking out the waterfalls. What it do, boy?" She jokes sarcastically. I smile. Dang, I like this girl already!

"Oh, you know, just hanging." I smirk, trying to look cool, but my elbow slides and I stumble. The girl just laughs. Her laugh is melodic and makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _Where did that come from, Jerry?_

"Smooth, new boy. I'm Sam."

"I'm Jerry, but you can call me the swagmaster. What do you say about getting lunch with me?" _Try to act cool, Jerry..._

Sam glances backward and purses her lips. "I can't. I'm getting lunch with a friend. But, I'm open for dinner? You cool then?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Can I get your number?" She smirks at me.

"Only if I can get yours." She retorts. I grin. We trade numbers and I walk off.

_Yeah, Jerry! _

_I have to tell Jack!_

I dart back to the room to get Jack.

He looks startled as I excitedly slam the door.

"Guess what, dude?!"

* * *

Kim's POV

I saunter back over to Sam after a hard navigation session. She's focused on her phone screen.

"Hey Sam. Ready to go?" I question.

Sam shoves her phone in her back pocket and nods.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Sam inquires.

"Good question." I remark. I glance around at all of the various restaurants.

"How about that pizza place? I heard that you choose everything. It's supposed to be really popular." I suggest.

"But also very popular." Sam adds, gesturing to the long line that is far from the doors of the restaurant.

"Well, that's a no." I mumble. Sam raises her eyebrows in agreement.

"Um..." Sam stutters. "That little cafe?" She points to the small hut-like building. I purse my lips. "Nah."

Then, we both spot a McDonalds. "Bingo." Sam says, grinning.

"Leggo!" I exclaim.

* * *

After ordering our food, we sit down and start to enjoy the juicy hamburgers.

"This has got to be one of the most calorie-packed foods on the planet. But, it's amazing! I haven't had fast food in so long." Sam admits.

"Really?" I ask, surprised. "I'm guessing you haven't had a milkshake in a while either." I grin. "Well, no point in stopping now." I drag her up to order two large chocolate shakes. Sam's eyes widen as the employee slides the plastic cup across the counter.

"Oh my gosh. This is the best thing ever." Sam remarks as she sips her milkshake.

I smirk at her. "You've really been missing out. My new goal is to get you to have all my favorite foods in this week, no matter how bad they may be."

Sam groans. "Kim, you're going to make me fat by the end of this week."

I grin. "Exactly."

"So, while you were gone, I scored a date. Dinner tonight." Sam smiles.

"Already? Man, you work fast!" I gape. She grins at me.

"You know me. Speaking of dates, did you hear about the ball the resort is hosting on Thursday?"

I shake my head. "No."

"It's only for the kids competing in the karate tournament. Which boggles my mind seeing that the majority are guys."

I pump my fist. "Girl power!" She laughs.

"It's funny, really. We've only known each other for like 2 hours and we already look like we could have been best friends for life." Sam reflects.

"Yeah." I agree. "That's just how people this awesome roll!"

Sam laughs at my remark. "Where are we supposed to get our dresses?" Sam inquires. "I didn't bring any with me."

We both meet each others eyes and exclaim, "Shopping!"

"This is going to be great." I gush. "We can only be considered best friends after we've done a full out shopping trip together."

"When can we? I'll be really busy with training the next few days."

"Are you free in the evenings?"

"Yeah."

"I can work with that."'

With that, Sam glances at her wrist watch. She looks alert suddenly and she grabs my shoulders.

"Kim," She exclaims while shaking my shoulders back and forth. "You have to help me get ready for my date!"

I smile. "Let's go get you ready."

**(There you have it! WHOOOOOOOO! SWAGMASTER! Chappie 6, already? Gosh, time is going fast. Anyway, remember to...**

**REVIEW!**

**I work faster when there are more reviews. So let's go for at least 8 this time, alright?**

**Cat will be back soon!**

**Swagmaster out!)**


	7. Amazing

**Hey my readers! What's up? Da swagmaster is back!**

**13 reviews for the last chapter!? 13?! I have one word. FABU. Y'all rock! Keep it up!**

**Shoutouts to all the members who reviewed: JosieLovesAll, KarateGirl77, Babbity, .5, Swaggiegirl23, and Sarah Mia 13! Plus all the guests! Thanks a million!**

**Anyway...I'm really glad you guys like my OC. I put a lot of thought into her backstory which you find out about in the near future. Sam rocks!**

**Let's just go to the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Kickin' It. If I did Jack and Kim would have kissed so long ago...**

* * *

Jerry's POV

"What?" Jack inquires as he sets down his phone.

"I got a date!" I exclaim.

Jack looks surprised. "Really? We just got here a couple of hours ago."

I smile. "Yeah. I was real smooth, dude!"

"Nice job, man! When is it?"

"Tonight."

"Well, let's get you ready then."

Jack pulls out my unpacked suitcase and starts to rummage through it.

"Yo, man, be careful! I ironed all those shirts."

Jack stops and glances at me strangely. "You ironed something? Without burning the entire building down?"

I just grin and nod. His eyes widen in surprise. "You're just full of surprises today."

My eyes narrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh...um..well...you see...Let's find you something to wear." He changes the subject.

"I got this, man!" Jack looks up at me.

"No, you don't. I'll help you out."

"Fine." I sigh.

Jack grunts in frustration. "Jerry, did you bring any nice clothes?"

"Not really. I barely get a date at home, I wasn't expecting to score one here."

"I'll see if I have something for you."

Jack pulls out a plain shirt with some black jeans. "Here. Wear your leather jacket over this."

"Thanks, Jack."

"So where are you taking her?" I stare down at the ground. Jack facepalms.

"You have much to learn." Jack says, shaking his head.

"Well," I pipe up. "I was thinking about that one pizza place."

"That's more like it, Jerry! I've got some stuff to teach you and some cologne for you to borrow."

I grin broadly. "Let's go!"

* * *

Kim's POV

"What am I going to wear?" Sam inquires as we enter into our dorm room.

"I don't know. I assume it's casual, right?" I ask.

"Yeah. Of course." Sam nods.

"Alright. Colored jeans are the way to go hun'." I admit.

Sam fishes out a pair of light blue colored jeans. "Bingo." I say.

Then, she pulls out a pretty floral top. "Too busy, or...?" She questions, holding the shirt up to her shoulders.

"Perfect. Go change and I can do your hair and make-up." I command. Sam nods. "Yes ma'am."

She strips off her other clothes and changes into the cute new outfit. "Amazing." I compliment as she smooths out her shirt.

"Makeup and hair time!" I exclaim. She shoots me a small suttle smile.

I apply some mascara lightly and a dark eyeshadow to contrast against her bright outfit. Then, I hand her some lip gloss and finish her cover-up. Last, I curl her hair into ringlets and pull it back into a ponytail.

"Done." I announce as I cap the hairspray and put it away. I step back and admire my work.

"Wow. Great job, Kim."

"Thank you."

Sam smiles into the mirror. "I think I'm ready." She says in a somewhat hushed voice.

"You look fabulous." I assure her. She nods and we exit into the hallway together.

* * *

Jerry's POV

"I'm really nervous." I complain. Jack looks up at me, a small smile plastered to his face.

"You really like this girl, huh?" He comments.

I nod. "Yeah."

"You'll do fine." A beeping noise interrupts the silence, and Jack looks down at his phone. His face contorts into an expression of shock as he scans the message.

"Jerry, I gotta go help Milton. You okay here?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything."

"Tell me how it goes!" With that, Jack scampers off to find Milton. I sit down on the brink of the wood bench and tap my feet as a dubstep song fills my head. A single girl catches my eye. Sam. And, she's with another girl. I squint to try and see who it is. It's...Kim!? Why is she...?

"Hi Jerry." Sam says, disturbing my thoughts. I smile.

"Hey Sam. Kim?"

"You guys know each other?" Sam inquires, gesturing to Kim and me.

"Yeah," I start.

"We go to the same dojo." Kim finishes.

Sam smiles. "Cool. Listen, I'll see you later, Kim?"

"Uh, yeah. Meet you back at our room?" Kim questions.

"Sounds good." Sam replies. Kim shoots one last smile our way before walking away, leaving Sam and me alone.

"Ready?" I ask, holding my hand out.

Sam wraps her hand around mine, and I smile as the warmth fills my arm.

"Ready."

* * *

**And that's it!**

**Haha...I'm kidding. I wouldn't ever give y'all THAT much of a cliffhanger. I'm not that mean. On with the date!**

* * *

I intertwine Sam's and my fingers as we walk out of the Pizza Parlor. Sam is still giggling.

"I haven't had that much fun in ages!" She exclaims. "I'm constantly training and stuff like that. I miss having time to do stuff like this."

I smile. "I'm glad you had as much fun as I did."

"Definitely." She replies, smiling. "Hey, that reminds me. There's a dance on Friday for all the karate students. I know that you probably aren't into it but I was wondering if..."

"Yes! Aren't I supposed to ask you that? Traditionally?"

Sam grins. "I'm not very traditional. Anyway, wear a suit! I'm performing onstage so..." She just grins wider.

"Awesome." I agree. "Till then, milady?"

Sam laughs and curtesies. "Till then, Lord Martinez."

Sam glances towards the hallway. "I have to go. Text me!" Then she runs off.

I grin.

"Amazing."

* * *

**Chapter 7. WHOOOOOOO! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**Cat is out!**


	8. Surprises

**Wazzup people of the fanfiction world? Cat is ready for action!**

**So...I'm glad y'all liked chapter 7. And, just a heads up,**

**Don't waste your time asking me what's going to happen with Sam, Jack, Kim, and Jerry because...**

**I'M NOT TELLING YOU! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Just wanted to throw that out there. Okay, now that that is cleared up, shall we go to the story?**

**Warning: This chapter is a little bit more of a filler. There is action coming up.**

**CHAPTER 8!**

**Disclaimer: For the love of bacon, I do not own Kickin' It, okay?**

* * *

Jerry's POV

I crack the door open, trying to be quiet in case Jack is asleep. I find him sitting on his bed, legs crossed, reading a book. He looks up at me as I walk through the door, his expression almost appearing to be startled.

"Sorry if I scared you." I apologize.

"Nah, it's cool. How'd it go?"

I grin. "It was amazing."

His eyes widen, "Not swag or swasome?"

"Nope," I respond, popping the 'p', "It was just...amazing."

"That's great! Listen, I got to go. I'm meeting with Kim, but tell me everything later?"

I nod. "Yeah. Oh, and there's a dance on Thursday, so if there was a special someone you want to ask..." I say, inferring about Kim.

He purses his lips. "I'll remember that."

Then, he rushes out the door. I start to grin. He totally has to ask Kim.

* * *

Jack's POV

When I get to the cafe, I find Kim sitting on a wooden bench, focused on her phone. I walk up to her, but she doesn't take her eyes off the glowing screen.

"Kim?" I ask. She jumps in surprise.

"Jack! You scared me!" She responds, smiling. I grin back at her.

"What'cha doin'?" I sit down next to her. She shoves her phone in her pocket.

"Just texting my new roommate. She is the greatest. And guess what? She went on a date with Jerry!"

My eyes narrow. "So she's the one Jerry won't shut up about." Kim laughs melodically, her laugh filling me with joy. I grin back at her.

"Sam definitely is good for Jerry."

My breath catches in my throat. Sam. _Not now, Jack, _I remind myself.

I glance back up at Kim, her perfectly-sculpted face bearing a toothy grin.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" I exclaim.

Kim grabs my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

After we order, Kim and I sit across from each other, munching on our meals. "So Kim..."

She looks up into my eyes. "Yeah?"

"There's a dance on Friday..." I stutter. "Um..uh..d-do you w-want to go with, um, me?"

She grins broadly at me. "Of course, Jack. I'd love too. I have to go dress shopping with Sam anyway." She looks down at her food.

"Have you seen Rudy since this morning?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering, when are we going to train?"

"Um...I don't know." Kim looks up from her plate.

"I need to practice my butterfly kick."

"I need to practice my bo staff routine and spinning back kick."

"Your spinning back kick is perfect already, Brewer."

"Are we going on a last-name basis now?"

"Maybe."

I smile. "I can play this game too, Crawford."

"Let's play later, I want to finish my food." Kim complains.

"You started the game, Crawford!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, and I'm ending it. Temporarily."

"Fine."

Kim stands up and throws away my and her plates.

"Let's go, Brewer."

"Gladly."

We walk away from the restaurant in silence. Kim decides to shatter it with her voice. "So, have you walked around the hotel yet?"

I glance over at her. "No, I went straight to my room and I had to help Milton with some problems."

"Girl problems?" Kim guesses.

"Julie problems." I correct. "Milton forgot to tell her that we would be away for 2 weeks.

"Smooth." Kim comments sarcastically.

"Better than Eddie having girl problems."

"Yeah." Kim agrees. "I know that Eddie has had a crush on Kelsey for forever, but if they got together..."

I grimace in agreement. "I never thought I'd say this but I'm kind of glad that Eddie's major crush is futile."

Kim grins. "Might want to prepare yourself for Jerry's girl problems." She adds.

I groan. "I need to find my own girl problems. Maybe they'll leave me alone then."

"Maybe." Kim replies quietly.

_If only I had the courage to ask her..._

"Uh, Kim?" I blurt out.

"Yeah?" She faces to look at me.

"Uh, would, uh, um, you, err, l-like to..to..to..um, spar with me later?"

_Way to be a wuss._ My mind taunts me.

"Uh, sure." Kim replies, raising her eyebrows. "You didn't have to ask. I always spar with you."

"Uh, right." I mumble, rubbing the back of neck.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Me? Okay? Of course!" My voice starts getting higher.

"You sure."

I snort. "Oh yeah. I'm good."

_No, you're not._

_SHUT UP! _I yell inside my mind.

_Fine. But you still love her._ I sigh. I officially have _the_ most annoying inner battles ever.

"Just a little out of it, I guess. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Kim agrees, nodding her head. "Bye." She starts to walk away, but turns and quickly plants a soft kiss on my cheek before she dashes off.

_OOOOOOOOH, JACKIE'S GOT A CRUSH! _My mind exclaims.

_Just zip it. _I growl back. It keeps replaying over in my mind as I saunter back to my dorm room. My mind is occupied by the thought until something crashes into my body. I stumble back but the other petite figure collapses to the ground. My vision is blurry for a minute, but finally it clears. I offer my hand and the girl takes it. She stands up and brushes off her jeans, before looking up at me. As soon as her eyes meet mine, my mouth falls agape.

"No way."

* * *

**Who did Jack run into?**

**What will happen now?**

**Will Kick prevail?**

**Will Phineas and Ferb ever go back to school? Oh wait...wrong story.**

**That's it for today. See you next time on Don't You Remember?!**

**Cat out! Peace out, suckers!**


	9. Special Guests

**hey guys,**

**So I hate to have to do this to you guys, but this is just an authors note. I broke my collarbone and I can only type with my right hand right now. So, my updates will probably take longer. I will delete this when I upload the next chapter which I am currently still working on, but I have some minor writer's block. So, I'll try my best to write up the next chapter and then type it up. K, bye now.(:**

**~Cat**

* * *

**Hey guys! Wazzup!? So, I'm back! Read the author's note above if you weren't here 2 weeks ago. Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter but typing with one hand is hard and I've been busy with my collarbone and all that jazz. But this chapter is EXTRA LONG to make up for it!So please don't unfollow and please continue to review! My goal is 16 reviews. Do it for my collarbone! Please, Ik y'all can do it! (: Cookies to all the people who reviewed about my author's note! I'm getting better slowly but surely. My collarbone is healing nicely back together and I only broke it two weeks ago! YAY! **

**And congrats to Olivia Holt on winning XOXO: Best Crush Song at the RDMA's!**

**And a quick note, if you haven't seen or heard about Olivia's tweet, read this. She is getting hated on because people are saying that she is cheating on Luke with Leo and Mateo. Okay, Leo and Mateo are like her brothers. She would never do that. Do you guys realize how much the hate really affects her? She is crying her eyes out. So, STOP THE OLIVIA HATE! Leave our girlie alone, she's amazing and doesn't deserve to be torn down about this. #stopoliviahate**

**Yet another quick note for all my fellow lovatics and anyone else who has a good sense of music, DEMI HAS BEEN RELEASED! The album is ABSOLUTE PERFECTION. I think I had a HEART ATTACK when I listened to it. See what I did there? hehe. (:**

**Alright, if you didn't read my A/N above please do, it explains everything. If you did, keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, because you really think that I own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Kim's POV

The next few days of training go by fast and Sam and I meet every evening after training is over. She's tried every piece of junk food you can think of, some against her will naturally. The day before the dance, we both set out to find the dresses we need for tomorrow.

"How about this one?" I suggest, holding up a pink dress.

Sam makes of face. "Too girly." She says. "I'm sorta a tomboy."

Sam grabs one off the rack.

"This would look fabulous on you, darling." She says, handing a dark purple dress to me.

"I'm definitely liking this one." I agree. "We still have to find one for you."

"Are there any dark colored ones that catch your eye?" Sam inquires.

I glance around the shop until one dress catches my eye. It's a strapless dress that is a gorgeous aqua blue.

"Sam."

"Yeah?" She turns to see what I am looking at and her eyes widen as well as we both stare at the clothing.

"Woah."

"That's the one." I decide.

Sam pulls it off the rack, rubbing the smooth fabric between her fingers. We both try our outfits on, crossing our fingers that they will fit. Miraculously, they fit perfectly, almost like they were custom made for us two, and we walk out of the store feeling satisfied.

"I'm glad we both have dates. Otherwise it would be awkward." I comment.

"Yeah, really." Sam laughs.

"I can't believe the dance is tomorrow!" Sam exclaims. "I'm just glad we finally found ours." She motions to the shopping bags.

I nod and smile. Sam looks down at the arm that is cluttered with bangles and various other bracelets. Among them is a watch. She gasps. "Oh my gosh! Is it that time already?" She looks back up at me.

"We have to gert back to the hotel. I have rehearsal for the performances."

"Okay." We continue walking, happy that the mall is right next door to the hotel. "I have to go help the other kids in the dojo."

"Alright." Sam reaches for the door. "I'm just going to get something from the room."

"Ditto." I admit.

"You know, you haven't told me what you're doing for this performance."

Sam looks up at me and grins. "You're going to have to wait."

I pout. "Can I at least get a hint?"

"Nope." She replies, popping the 'p'. Her small smile turns into a smirk.

When we reach our dorm, I dig in my pocket for my key. The cold metal brushes my hand and I pick it up. Then, I slip it into the key hole and open the door. Sam quickly dashes in and grabs a small booklet before shouting, "I'll text you, Kim." And rushing back out. I smirk as I grab my karate gear and head to the training center.

"Hey guys." I say as I drop my bag and let it crash against the floor.

"Hey Kim." They reply drearily. I look up at the exhausted boys, only to find one familiar presence missing.

"Okay, two questions." I state, crossing my arms. "One, why are you all so tired? And two, where's Jack?"

The boys groan. Milton answers me slowly after yawning.

"Jack said he had somewhere to be. He didn't say where though. And we're exhausted because we've been trying to find Eddie a date."

Jerry picks up from there. "We've been trying for five days. And what did we get? Nothing! Nada! Zilch! I should have been focusing on Sam and what I'm wearing tomorrow!"

My mouth falls agape. "You don't know what you're wearing?! But…but..n-now..but..what?"

"Kim, calm down. I already rented suits." Milton assures me, waving his hand as he sits down.

"Should we start practicing?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

All three of them groan simultaneously and stand up.

"Who wants to go first?" I inquire, strapping my helmet on.

They shoot a three way glance at each other, which is pretty impressive. Then, they all shout, "NOT IT!" and groan.

"Okayyyy. How about you spar each other?" I suggest, irritation peaking through my tone.

Again with the three way glance. Seriously, did they practice in a mirror or something?

"Sure." They reply groggily.

I roll my eyes. These boys are obviously exhausted- too exhausted for practice at least.

"You are all obviously too tired to practice so go get some sleep! You don't want to look exhausted tomorrow!"

Their faces seem to light up a little when I say this.

"Thanks, Kim."

I nod. "Sure."

All of the guys maneuver their bags over their shoulders and begin to mosey back to their rooms. I catch Jerry's wrist.

"Oh no, Jerry. I'm coming with you so you don't epically fail tomorrow night."

He peers up at me. "Can't you just let me sleep, mamcita?"

I meet his gaze, a stern expression twisted onto my face.

"Fine."

* * *

"Kim! Wake up! Today's the day! The day of the dance!"

I can hear Sam yelling, that's for sure. I think the entire floor can. But after the long night of 'trying' to help Jerry, all I want to do is sleep. He wouldn't stop complaining, making the experience much more grueling than it should have been. All I could think while we were examining his suit was, "Good luck, Sam."

Suddenly, the room goes silent and Sam ceases to shake me.

"Where'd she go?" I ponder.

I hear a small clink but the room yet again is enveloped with a thick silence. Now I'm a little frightened. Whenever Sam is silent, she's up to something. She really is a firebrand.

_Maybe I should wake up…._

Before I can consider the thought, a chilling feeling comes over me and I roll onto the hard floor. Scratch that, I am pushed onto the hard floor.

"Ow. This carpeting isn't very effective." I complain, sitting up. Sam towers above me, her arms tightly folded against her chest, smirking.

"I knew you were awake." She says firmly.

I groan. "Can't I just sleep a little longer."

"I don't think you'll want to." Sam admits, motioning to my bed, which is soaked with water. I gape at her.

"You poured water on me and pushed me off my bed? Not cool, bro." Sam shrugs, brushing off the topic.

"Whatevs. Go take a shower, Kim. And make it snappy; I need hot water."

"Alright." I give in.

* * *

Jerry's POV

"Are you okay, Jack?" I ask.

Jack lifts his head from his hands but remains staring at the floor as he answers. He almost sounds, dazed. He looks a little paler than usual too.

"Yeah, fine."

I place each of my hands firmly on his shoulder blades.

"I think we both know that you are not fine. What's up?"

He runs a hand through his hair. "Just nervous for tonight I guess." He shrugs.

I pat his shoulder. "The feeling is mutual brother." I set myself down beside him on the covers.

"But, I think we'll be fine. Kim helped me out last night and you two are best friends. You know everything about each other." He smiles a little and nods slowly.

"You'll do great, Jack. She really likes you too. Everyone can tell you like each other. You both are the only ones who can't tell. You know what they say, love is blind." I add.

Jack looks at me oddly. "I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Jerry." He mumbles, just loud enough for me to catch it.

I scrunch up my nose. "It doesn't feel right to say stuff like that."

He chuckles and lightly slaps my back.

"Let's go get ready man."

* * *

Kim's POV

"You look fabu!" Sam exclaims, clasping her hands together.

"Speak for yourself!" I say, studying her. Her hair is straight with cascading curls at the ends. She has a little bit of makeup, but not so much that her face is caked. It looks more natural. The aqua blue is the perfect color for her.

I look in the mirror once more. My hair is curled into ringlets and Sam did my makeup as well as hers, possibly even better.

Sam snaps her purse closed. "I have to go set up. I'll catch up with ya'll after my performance. Can you save me a seat?"

"Yeah." I reply, still mesmerized by my own appearance.

I stay in that position until the door slamming disturbs my reverie. I step out into the hall and meet up with Jerry, Milton, Eddie.

"So Eddie…did you find a date in the end?" I inquire.

"Nope." He answers quickly. "I decided that going alone would best promote my playa' reputation. You know, the ladies always want what they can't have."

I nod, smiling nervously. "Yeah, because that actually works."

I see Milton staring at a small object in his hands and Jerry is tugging at his tie anxiously.

"What's that, Milton?"

Milton looks up at me and turns it around. It's a pretty picture of Julie and the frame is covered with flowers.

"I wanted to bring her, but obviously since she couldn't come, this is how I will remember her."

"Aren't you afraid people will stare at you because you'll look insane?" Jerry blurts out.

I shoot a death glare at him and he looks back down at his tie quickly.

"I don't care what other people think. I have a beautiful girlfriend and I don't need anything else." I smile.

"That's so sweet, Milton." I gush. Why can't other guys be like Milton? Well, the romantic and generous parts of him anyway. There are some parts that I wouldn't wish for all guys.

I take a picture of Milton and send it Julie. She texts me back immediately.

**Kim: Look who Milton is bringing to the dance. (: **

**Kim: picture message.**

**Julie: Awuhhh….tell my Milty that I love him.**

I hand Milton my phone and he immediately starts blushing profusely. He gives it back to me.

**Kim: He said he loves you too! Time for the dance! Wish me luck with Jack!**

**Julie: You two are too cute. Have fun! **

Now it's my turn to blush. I tuck my phone back into my bag and we start over to the ballroom.

"Sam said she would catch up with us after her performance. Make sure you save her a seat." Jerry nods at me.

"Jack said he would be a little late too." I sigh. Late again? I look down at my watch.

"Let's go get our seats! The performances start soon and Sam said she's opening act."

We rush inside and grab the table closest to the stage. I smile as Milton sets the picture frame in front of his plate.

_Oh, nerd love. How cute._

The lights start to dim as the waiters come around with drinks. I glance around the ballroom, scanning for Jack's figure. But he is nowhere to be found!

Then, a man comes out from behind the curtain.

"Welcome to the karate tournament dance!" He announces. We all clap. "We're going to have a couple of acts tonight, all very good. First up is Samantha Powers with a special guest. Let's get ready for Samantha!"

Then, he steps off the stage as the crowd applauds.

The curtain slowly starts to open. Sam stands up on the stage with a keyboard at her side.

"Hey guys! Okay, first of all, it's Sam." She sounds a little irritated as she says this.

"Second of all, I have a special guest who will perform with me! Come one out!"

We all stare as the guest comes out. Then, we all blurt out one word.

"What?!"


	10. Some Revealed, Some Left Hidden

**Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry! It's been so long! I thought that when summer came I would have more time to work on the story...but it turns out that...I had less. And y'all know about my collarbone. Well, it was healing but then I fell and now I'm still healing and travel soccer has started and my lovatic feels are going crazy and camps and ughhhhhhhhh...just bear with me. Thank you especially to Sarah Mia 13 for sticking with me. Your comment motivated me to make time to write this chapter. Thank her y'all. Okay, let's go on with the story!**

**-Cat**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Jack grins and waves.

Sam continues. "This is Jack. So are y'all ready for this?"

The rest of the crowd yells in reply but our entire table stays silent, mouths agape.

Sam isn't quite finished: "This won't be what you expected from a Tennessee girl like me, but I really hope you guys still dig it."

She grins one last time before putting the microphone on the stand. Jack sits in a small chair, frozen in one position. His legs spaced apart and holding his head in his hands almost anxiously. But I can tell he's acting. Sam looks down at the keyboard solemnly before sitting on the bench. They are both perfectly into character and it's making us more curious as to what the song is. But as soon as she hits the first chord, I know the song. Very well.

* * *

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold-sweat, hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something."_

_He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."_

* * *

Sam's voice is Gorgeous! She plays the chords in perfect meter, staying in this frightened character the entire time. Jack stays frozen in his position. I smile, closing my eyes as the song goes on.

* * *

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know..._

_Not really sure how to feel about it _

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you stay-_

* * *

Sam stares down at the keyboard, freezing in that position as Jack slowly rises, the microphone tightly gripped in his hand, one hand still tangled in his hair. Beads of sweat glisten on his face as he glances back and forth. I start to wonder if he's going to sings or not, because I've never really heard him sing. But as he opens his mouth, my suspicions are confirmed.

* * *

_Not much of a life you're living_

_And it's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know, oh..._

* * *

Pain flickers across Jack's face, but disappears. I'm honestly not sure if he's acting or this is real emotional pain anymore. His voice isn't quite as striking as Sam's, but it's still award-worthy, that's for sure.

* * *

_Not really sure how to feel about it _

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you stay-_

* * *

Jack's voice is trembling as he belts the last note. It's high for his lower range. Sam raises her head and both their voices join for the rest of the song.

* * *

_Ooh, the reason I hold on_

_Oooh, 'cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one_

_When I'm the only one who needed saving_

_"Cause when you never see the light it's hard to tell which one of us is caving_

* * *

Sam seems to be struggling to keep a smile plastered across her face. Lines form across her forehead and I think emotional pain is building up inside her. I squint as I swear I see a tear sneak down her face silently and Jack can sense that she's connecting it to something. He sends her a nervous glance but she doesn't catch it. She just keeps singing.

* * *

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh._

* * *

Sam hits the last note, smiles, and grabs the microphone. "Thank you," she says and then darts of stage. Jack catches my gaze and nods before running after her.

Jerry looks at me and sounding genuinely worried asks, "Is she okay?"

I look back up at him, replying sofly. "I really don't know."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Sam!" I shout, still chasing after her. I think we've gone up about 10 staircases and I've lost her.

"Sam! Where are you?" I struggle to endeavor up the next few flights of stairs before I come to a door, left slightly ajar. It seems to lead outside. I give the door a push and it squeaks as the hinges open up to a rooftop with a stunning view of the stars. I can spot a small figure a little away from the door and I move towards it without stopping to close the door, just in case it locks. The wind abuses the door, rocking it on its seemingly weak hinges, making me almost nervous that it might snap. But I turn forward and move towards the shadow in the distance of the rough floor.

"Sam?" I question in a hushed voice. I can tell by the athletic silhouette that it's Sam. She doesn't respond. I sit down next to her.

"Are you okay?" I inquire. She doesn't look away from the dark sky, glittering with shining stars.

"Listen." She states. I peer up into the darkness of the night, focusing on the stars, trying to listen. Nothing.

"Close your eyes." I follow her instructions. The sound of rushing traffic fills my ears. Surely she didn't mean for me to hear this. I block it out. Immediately, I hear crickets. I listen harder. The soft breeze whispers, making chills go down my arms. The night, almost piercing into my soul. I swear, I hear the stars twinkling. Keeping my eyes closed, I feel around for Sam's hand, wrapping it in mine as I find it. She lightly squeezes my palm in reply.

We sit for a while, just basking in the concert of the night, blocking out the sounds of the city. Just letting the sounds of nature settle into us. Her voice breaks the silence, making me open my eyes. "I do this every night where I live. It helps me to get rid of my anxiety. There's not a lot of traffic, so it's easier to listen. When we found out my dad was KIA, I would sit out in the grass and sob, but I discovered the music of the night. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I respond, only half-heartedly. _Her dad was still overseas when I moved. He was killed in action? _I feel a dagger go through my heart. Tears shine in the light of the moon. My head falls and I stare at her hand. Something sparkles and I squint. The promise ring?

"You still have it?" I inquire, still staying focused on the infinity, incased with jewels. she glances down at it, smiling, and looks back at me.

"Yeah. I haven't taken it off."

"Why?"

She brushes some stray hairs behind her ear. "Because when you gave it to me, I made a promise to myself. I promised myself that I wouldn't take it off until you broke your promise to me. To stay with me, and keep my strong. And you haven't."

"But I left you..."

"You never left me, Jack. You have no idea how strong you made me, even while you were gone."

I stare at her , confused.

"We should probably get back to the dance. I think that's enough of the story for one day." Sam takes her hand from mine, wiping tears from her face, and stands up. I follow her and we head down to the ballroom.

As we travel down the staircases, I think to myself, _What's the rest of the story?_

* * *

**Again, guys, I'm so sorry this took like two months to upload. I actually want to go back to school, believe it or not. It will be nice to get back to a regular schedule, haha. I love you all! Please review and I'll try my hardest to keep you updated. Kisses!**

**-Cat 3**


	11. Dance With Me?

**Heyo my readers! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY YAY!**

**Sorry for the delay of this chapter. You have no idea how busy everything has been. I absolutely love wattpad! I have the app and I was thinking of putting this story on there. Do you think I should? Please leave what you think in the comments. They have a fanfiction section so I could.. whatever y'all think.**

**Lol I noticed that I forgot to do a disclaimer on the last chapter.. oops. I better make sure I do it on this one. Hope y'all enjoy it(:**

**And just real fast: **

**Dear Scarlett,  
If I told you that, I would spoil the entire story! I'm trying to make this different from all the other stories, you know where Jack and Kim fall in love and Donna Tobin spoils it but Jack still loves Kim yadda yadda yadda.. I really am trying not to make my story like that, and Sam is helping me. I won't tell you who Jack ends up with in the end, and Sam of course, bc then there would be no point to read the story. So enjoy the love square (There's four people ain't there?)!**

**Hope that clears up for anyone who keeps asking if this is a Jack/OC story. I'm not gonna tell you. I really truly am trying to make this very different from other stories. I hope it is. Wow this is a long A/N. 0_o To the story now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, and I can't because they already finished filming. :(**

* * *

Jerry's POV

"Chill out, Jer."

I pace back and forth in the lobby, directly outside the doors that lead into the grand ballroom.

"But where are they, Kim?"

"They're probably coming, Jer. I'm sure Jack is going to bring her right back."

I sit down next to Kim, my breathing still fast and frustrated.

"Probably, Kim?"

Kim clasps my hand. "Definitely."

I look up at her and then back at the ground. She manages a small smile to try and comfort me. My lips curve downward into a exasperated frown.

"I should have run after her, Kim! What was I thinking? I was just in total shock that Jack was up there and how does he even know Sam? I didn't introduce them..."

I get up and start to pace again.

"Deep breaths. In. Out." I instruct myself. _God, I'm reminding myself to breathe? Is this what dating does to you? Well, we are not dating...yet. My cheeks burn at my thoughts. What am I thinking? We'll probably never see each other again after the tournament._

"Why are you blushing, Jer?" Kim asks, obviously holding in laughter.

I turn towards her. "Um...I..uh...well, you see..." I stammer.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if this is what dating does to you. Because if so, maybe I should get some cats and call it quits." Lines form on my forehead and pace faster.

Kim bursts out laughing and gets up from the bench. "Jerry, you're weird most of the time, but I have to say, you can be genuinely funny sometimes."

I stop pacing and glance at Kim. "Who says I was kidding?"

She stops laughing and raises an eyebrow. "Please say you were." she pleads.

I smile. Kim guides me back to the bench and pushes me down onto the ugly plaid chair. _So last season_.

She sits down beside me. "Jerry, I think you're overreacting. Look at yourself. What happened to the overconfident Jerry who had all that swag?"

I shake my head, feeling completely serious. It feels weird and unnatural. Not swaggie at all.

"I don't know. I just, I really like this girl. And, I know I only met her like a week ago but... Is it wrong that I'm falling for her?"

Kim meets my gaze. "Not at all." She says taking both my hands in hers and squaring her shoulders towards me. "In fact I think that's really sweet. She's going to be okay, Jerry."

My breathing slows down. "Okay."

* * *

Kim's POV

"She's going to be okay." My own words ricochet around my head and I start to wonder, Is she? Is Jack? Anyone could tell that something has happened to Sam, something life-changing, almost scarring. I can't imagine what. Maybe Jack knows something? Should I tell Jerry that Sam and Jack have known each other before this. Okay, no to that. I don't think I know enough myself. Pacing will make me feel more nervous so I stay sitting, Jerry's hands still in mine to keep him from having another freak out. His eyes are wide and worried. He constantly glances back and forth, keeping an eye out for Sam and Jack.

"Hey, do you want to go inside? We could always wait for them at the table with Eddie and Milton...?"

"No." He answers sternly and quickly. "I'm going to wait for her. Well, them."

I nod and lean against the wall. Two silhouettes come into view and Jerry sits up straight, immediately awake. Same comes running towards us, plunging into Jerry's arms. They hug each other tightly. Jack comes up shortly behind her, walking. He wraps his hand in mine and the four of us head inside.

* * *

Jack's POV

The music was blasting out from the speaker which was right behind our table. Perfect. Kim and I could only communicate by writing on a napkin because it was basically impossible to hear anything.

(Kim=**bold **Jack=_italics_)

_It's loud in here._

**No kidding. I can barely hear myself think.**

_What are you thinking about?_

**What other places this speaker could have been placed? Again, I can't really hear myself think.**

_Maybe it's quieter on the floor. Wanna dance? :)_

**I'd love to.**

I smile and lead Kim out to the dance floor. In great timing a slow song comes on. I offer my hand to Kim. Grinning, she places her hands on my shoulders as I position my hands on her hips. We sway back and forth in a silence. It is peaceful and soothing. It feels as though we are dancing on a cloud. Finally, I break the silence.

"You look beautiful tonight."

She smiles at the ground. "Thanks."

I'm not sure for how long we danced, but it seemed like forever...in a good way. We danced for the rest of the dance. As we leave, a burst of courage seems to run through me and I sit up straight. I stop, my hand still latched onto Kim's.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah."

I swallow hard. _You can do this, Jack. Be brave and do it._

"Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

Kim grins and looks up from the floor. "Definitely."

I grin too.

* * *

**I hope this satisfied your kick feels. **

**My question of the day is: What fandom are y'all most devoted to?**

**I have to say the lovatic fandom for that one. Demi is my girl(:**

**See you soon!  
-Cat!**


End file.
